iSeddie
by maggotfan1330
Summary: Creddie shippers not allowed Hardcore seddie
1. Chapter 1

A/N: of you are a creddie shipper sorry _*GENERAL POV*_

Sam is going over to the Bushwell Plaza to hang out with Carly and Freddie. Ever since Sam kissed Freddie at the lock in she couldn't stop thinking of him. That night was magical to her although she hates to admit it. 

**This morning:**

_* SAM'S DREAM* _

" _uh... uh...OH RIGHT THERE FREDDIE DON'T STOP!!...FREDDIE... I'M GONNA CUM!!! OH! Freddie..."_

 _*END SAM'S DREAM*_

_SAM'S POV_

I woke up this morning sweating and a little wet in my core. Thank God nobody was home at the time otherwise it would be so embarrassing if they heard me. It's been three days since I kissed Freddie and I'm already dreaming about having sex. Oh well. Gotta get to school. It's FRIDAY! 

***PRESENT TIME***

 _SAM'S POV_

I'm walking to Carly's thinking about Freddie. UGH!! I CAN'T GET THE STUPID NUB OUT OF MY HEAD!!! I was trying to think about anything but Freddie and I almost got him out of my head till I ran into him in the hall. Great. 

"Hey watch it nub." I said. 

"I was just going to look for you! What took you so long!?"he said in a worried yet angry tone. 

"I saw a hot dog vendor"I said simply. 

"Well tell that to Carly. She's acting as if you were kidnapped then murdered." 

"Cause I'm 3 hours late?" 

"Yes" 

I rolled my eyes and Freddie chuckled. He looked at me with those chocolaty brown eyes. Those eyes make me melt inside and I absolutely hate it. 

"Well I'm gonna go tell Carly your fine. You gonna come with?"he asked 

"Yeah. I probably should have at least called. But I was busy cleaning out the vendor." 

"How did you pay?" 

"Other people's money" 

We walked side by side. I can't believe I have feelings for this nub. I want to tell him but he's one of my best friend's. Oh well I'll get over it. I mean, come on he's a nub. 

A/N: Sorry it's so short but I'm not very creative and I will add more.


	2. Chapter 2

* _SAM'S POV*_ Freddie stops and turns toward his apartment. "Where are you going? Aren't you gonna come hand at Carly's with me?" I admit that was bad wordplay. I never want to hang with just the nub. "What about Carly?" "We got into a fight."I lied. "Well then why don't you hang at my place instead?" "Sure if crazy isn't home" "Then come on in! She won't be here for a while. She's at an aggressive parenting meeting and she's going to stay with her cousin for the week after that." "I never thought she would leave you alone for so long." "Me either but I'm not complaining. It's awesome!" At around 7:00, Freddie said he was gonna take a shower. But before he left he told me not to touch his laptop which was cracked open an the table. It never would've crossed my mind but after he said it I had to check it. It showed a download in progress. It was almost finished and when it did finish I decided to peek at what it was. When I saw what it was my eyes felt like they could literally pop out of their sockets. I thought to myself 'HOLY CHIZ, FREDDIE WATCHES PORN!!!! AND HE WAS STUPID ENOUGH TO DOWNLOAD IT WHILE I'M HERE THEN LEAVE THE LAPTOP RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME!!!!!' I'm not sure what to think about that. Should I take this as an opportunity to blackmail, should I not mention it and pretend it never happened, or... now about a million thoughts went through my head on how I could use this to my advantage to get some. NO! He's a nub and probably sucks in bed! Or... he could be unbelievably good in bed. I've made my mind. I walk to the bathroom and knock on the door. Now I'm beginning to have second thoughts. oh well, too late now. "What's up?" "Well I have something to say" "K. I'll be out in a minute"he said in a confused tone. After he came out of the shower we sat on his bed. I never noticed before but he had really grown. He had a six pack and was allot taker than I remember. I'm disappointed now that his mother makes him wear a shirt in the pool. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" "Well..."I said trying to decide how I wanna put this"I couldn't help but notice that you were downloading something and it finished so I took a peek"I said. As I was talking his eyes went wide as pie plates and he started to look pale. "Since when did Freddie Benson watch porn?"I said with a devilish smirk. "I-du..." he was stuttering much it seemed painful. "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH MY COMPUTER!" "Dude chill out. I won't tell... if you do me a favor" "What kind of favor?"he asked hesitantly. I leaned close and whispered in his ear "Fuck me"


	3. Chapter 3

"w-what?" 

"Fuck me like there is no tomorrow. Come on Freddie fuck me all night like a wild animal" I say as i move up against him grinding my hips roughly against his quickly growing erection. I undid the towel that was wrapped around his waist. Eventually we were completely nude and I grabbed a condom ripping it open and sliding it over his throbbing dick. When he agreed to Fuck me wild he wasn't kidding. In one quick movement his 6 inch was completely inside me. I cummed at least 12 times that night and he cummed at least 11 times. After we finished some words slipped and I regret saying it. "I love you Freddie"then I passed out. I was woken up by Freddie who had a pale look on his face. He looked more nervous then I've ever seen him. It started to have an effect on me. "W-What's wrong?" I studdered. "Sam, do you remember last night?" Oh no. Is this because of what I said last night? The thought of it was driving me insane. "Yeah..." "Well there's something really important I have to talk to you about and I don't know how you might react to it." "What!?" I started to freak out. "Please don't freak out about this but..." He started to mumble something under his breath. "What did you say?" "I said that the condom ripped" After he said that I just sat there with no emotion on my face. I didn't know what to think. About a million thought ran through my head as I thought What if Freddie and I had a baby. How would Crazy react? Would she make us give up the baby? I know my mom wouldn't care, she never did. I've always thought of having a baby but why now? I'm 17 and of all the damn people in the world it's with Freddie. FREDDIE!! As I'm thinking Freddie must've seen how scared I was cause he hugged me and said something to me. At the moment I didn't care what he had to say because I was still trying to find a way to cope with what just happened. "What are we gonna do?" As I asked my voice was trembling "We should try to keep this to our selves until we are sure of the outcome" "How am I gonna keep this from Carly for two whole months? She always knows if something's up." "Your the best liar in Seattle, I'm sure it'll be fine."................................. Two weeks have passed and I can already tell Carly's onto me. I'm not sure what to do. I might know a good way to get rid of her which is just to stop hanging with her. Freddie and I told Carly that we were dating even though we're not even clear about that ourselves. But, lucky for me I get to use that as an excuse to be around him more then I am around Carly. It's working and I'm proud. Ew, I just thought that.


	4. AN 1

A/N: **Sorry the chapters are always so short. It takes allot for me to be creative considering I've never been my life so... yeah**


End file.
